Duty Bound
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Virtual Death in Sword Art Online constitutes True Death for every player. One must be careful not to let their HP bar hit zero. Sano doesn't care about her HP or whether she ever escapes from this death game. She is out to destroy the one player who robbed everything she was fighting for from her. Sano is determined to kill the solo player known as The Black Swordsman, Kirito.


**Chapter 1: Amphitheatre Beginnings**

I kept hoping that one day I would wake up and this would all be a dream. Without much effort, it was easy to picture how everything would play out if this were true. My older brother Tarou would scold me for having such an unoriginal imagination, while my younger brother Hideki would laugh at my silliness. Then I would be dragged towards the dojo to practice my morning exercises, before heading off to another boring day of school with Sachi by my side. However, I would have to be an idiot, to still believe in such hopeless dreams.

With only a month gone, 2000 players have already lost their lives. No one has been able to get past the first floor, although many have tried. People were starting to lose themselves in this death game. Kayaba Akihiko had gotten the best of more people, than I thought possible. The meeting I would be attending today might mean the difference between virtual life and actual death. Not just for me, but everyone in the game. It might even give the players what they desperately need the most. Hope.

I shoved the light auburn bangs out of my blue eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. Dwelling on what can't be done, was unusual for me. It wasn't my style. If I could cut these bangs without worrying about them instantly reappearing, I would. However, it just wasn't possible to change our forms. These were our real appearances, not the programmed glamour we choose initially.

A disgruntled sigh escaped me as I leaned over, studying my true face in the water of the fountain for the first time in a month. Bright blue eyes, light auburn bangs transitioning into dark auburn waist length hair, short stature, and programmed perfect skin. Surprise filled me at the mirror reflection, the foreignness of it off-putting. Had I forgotten what I looked like? No, that wasn't right. I had looked like that for years. It was the appearance paired with the programmed clothing that was the real shocker for me.

I shook my head, punching the water angrily and destroying the image. Quickly, I straightened and grasped the sheath of my rapier, checking that it was attached securely to the belt. Without a second thought, I shifted the weight comfortably to my left side. My dagger remained on the opposite side, providing balance to the rapier as always. There, I was ready to attend the meeting. I quickly left the fountain behind me, casting away any self-doubts and focusing on my ultimate goal of defeating this death game.

It didn't take long to reach the meeting place. Players were already beginning to assemble, friends sitting in groups or solo players scattered in the back. The boy that walked in front of me chose to join the solo players. I ignored him, my eyes searching for the main reason I was at this meeting. A tall bald dark-skinned man waved towards me in the front, a satisfied smile spreading across his face.

"Down here, wildcat!" He shouted, arms crossed in front of him. With Egil's impressive stature and intimidating presence, it wasn't surprising that most people were afraid of him. I looked like a dwarf next to him, my height of 5'2 barely reaching his elbow. Nothing makes you feel smaller than someone taller then you.

I descended the steps in twos, reaching Egil faster than I thought. His arms pulled me into a hug, pressing me flush against him. A loud squeak escaped me at the gesture, prompting Egil to release me without a second thought.

"You ok there, wildcat?" Egil questioned, a sheepish look reflected in his eyes before swiftly disappearing.

Waving my hand in dismissal at his concern, I nodded before speaking, "Yeah. Just don't surprise me like that."

Egil laughed, pushing me back into my seat with a little force before he replied, "Still as fragile as always, wildcat. I still don't know how you made it this far. Stumbling upon you surrounded by those wolves was a frightening sight. To think you were able to dispel them all without any help. I still find it hard to believe a little wildcat like you can do such damage." He settled back into his seat effortlessly, eyes searching my expressions for any reaction to his words.

I shrugged, refusing to explain my actions. "Remember Egil. I am still stronger then you." I stated quietly, pushing my annoying bangs out of my eyes once again. A sickening feeling swelled within me, not liking that this might become a very annoying habit over the course of my life here. There was another reason to add to my ever-growing list of why I hate this game.

"Okay. Let's get this meeting started." A man with blue hair in iron armor confidently shouted, blue eyes glancing over the populated crowd. "Thank you for coming on my behalf. My name is Diabel. I like to consider myself a Knight."

Laughter from the players was the response to his statement. I glanced around, trying to pinpoint who exactly were the ones laughing at him.

A voice to my left called out, "There is no job system in this game."

Another voice farther back shouted, "A Knight?"

Directly behind me someone stated, "Is this meeting a joke too?"

I shook my head in disbelief at hearing all of these responses, wondering how the crowd couldn't take this seriously.

Diabel held up his hands in an effort to silence the crowd. He appeared to ignore the comments, his features taking on a more serious countenance. "Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower. We need to get to second floor and show others it is possible to clear this game. That is the duty of everyone here today." He called out, his eyes focused on someone in the back.

People around me applauded his statement and a few cheered. I glanced over at Egil, wanting to see his reaction to this news. His face was a blank mask, although his hands were curled into tight fists. Could he possibly understand what exactly this meant? It meant that we were finally moving forward and that most likely; a few of us wouldn't be here upon reaching the second floor.

Not missing a beat, Diabel continued, "Okay. This is what we'll do. First, divide up into parties of six."

Egil turned towards me, a confident smile on his face. "You joining me, wildcat? Or are you going to do what I think you are going to do?" He quietly asked, the others around us already moving forward to try to form a party with Egil. Noticing my answering silence, he nodded in acceptance before turning to the players slowly surrounding him.

I quietly stood, eyes glancing around the open amphitheater for people to party with. Catching sight of two individuals speaking in the back, I quickly ascended the stairs until I reached their level. My features immediately schooled themselves into an emotionless mask. Anticipation swelled within me as I approached them. I licked my lips before timidly asking, "Can I form a party with you two?"

The robbed figure sharply glanced up at me, jumping in surprise at my question. Their companion looked up at me calculating, his dark eyes studying me with detached interest before nodding.

Astonishment filled me upon realizing that he was the boy from before. His untidy black hair and dark eyes gave nothing away from his youthful appearance. He appeared vaguely familiar to me although I couldn't place why. A screen popped up in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'Accept to Join Party?' I hesitated for a fraction of a second before pressing 'Yes.'

Two health bars with names appeared on the far side of my screen, reading 'Kirito' and 'Asuna'. My eyes fell on the boy that was still studying me. Most likely assessing how much of a liability I was going to be if he was like every other male character I've met in this game. That is why I usually played as the male gender, not the female one. It annoyed me greatly that I was stuck at my short stature, and in female form.

"Your name is Kirito?" I deduced, evaluating his appearance and cataloging it to my memory for later analysis. One can never be too careful in these games. I knew that someone could appear harmless yet be a great threat at the same time. I flopped down into the seat next to him, waiting patiently for his answer.

The boy Kirito turned and nodded, a smile gracing his face before he replied, "You are Sano?"

Diabel's voice interrupted us before I could respond. "Okay! Has everyone formed their parties? Then-"

"Wait right there!" A voice called out, disrupting Diabel's speech. A guy with bright hair jumped down to the front, a satisfied smirk on his face as he turned to face everyone.

I immediately disliked him on sight.

"My name is Kibaou."

More like idiot, I thought.

"I want to say something before we take on the boss. Some of you need to apologize to the 2,000 people who've died." He shouted, glaring up at the populated crowd.

Diabel chose this time to speak. "Kibaou-san, could you perhaps be referring to the beta testers?"

"Obviously."

My dislike towards this Kibaou became anger. What was this about? Kirito beside me seemed to be affected by these words as well. My heart thudded loudly in my ears, waiting with baited breath for him to carry on.

"The beta testers ditched us beginners and disappeared the day this game started! They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. They couldn't care less about the rest of us. I'm damn sure some of you were in the beta." Kibaou announced angrily before going forward with his tirade, "They should get on their knees, apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise, we can't trust these members with our lives."

My hands clenched into fists at my side, disgust at this display of disrespect and unnecessary scorn getting the better of me. Not entirely thinking my actions through, I rapidly stood while my entire body shook with anger.

Kibaou eyed me curiously, supposedly assuming that he was going to get exactly what he demanded. He was in for a rude awakening.

"Shut up, you ignorant fool. You know nothing about which you speak." I taunted, a cold smirk spreading across my lips. "Just to recap everything you just said. You're saying beginners died because beta testers didn't take care of them, and that they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Did I leave anything out?"

"No." Kibaou replied, smugness rolling off him in waves.

He must think he has won, I thought.

It was Egil who stood, unassumingly coming to my aid. He pulled out a book, holding it up high. The guidebook was plain as day for everyone to see. "My name is Egil. In my hand, I hold the guidebook that was provided to you all free of charge. I assume you got this from the item store?" He asked, waiting patiently for Kibaou's response.

"Of course I did! Why?" Kibaou replied, his voice shaky upon realizing how intimidating Egil truly was.

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers."

Whispers erupted within the crowd as I collapsed back in my seat, relieved to no longer be scrutinized for my outburst. "Thank you Egil…" I whispered, gazing down at my friend with gratitude and ignoring Kirito's curious scrutiny.

"Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss." Egil stated calmly, turning back to subtly glare at Kibaou before sitting back down.

Kibaou resembled a kicked puppy after heeding Egil's little speech. He kicked his foot angrily before dejectedly settling down into a seat next to Egil.

I breathed a sigh of relief, surprised to hearing an echoing one from Kirito. Could Kirito have been a beta tester too? I realized that Kibaou must already suspect me of being one. It would have been hard to hide it during the boss fight if I had stayed in Egil's group. That was why I chose to join a group that would most likely be used more for support than on the front lines. I was very grateful to be allowed to party with Kirito and Asuna.

"Alright. Then, can we resume? The latest edition of the guidebook was just issued, and it contains important boss information." Diabel exclaimed, blue eyes travelling up to inspect me before reverting back down to the guidebook in his hand.

I ducked my head down, pretending to study Kirito beside me. Why did I allow myself to catch their interest? When will I learn to just mind my own business and stay out of the lime light. If my brothers were here, they would tell me that it was impossible for me to keep my mouth shut.

"According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes, as well." Diabel explained, the book snapping closed after the last word in his hand. "This concludes the briefing. Lastly, the items will be automatically distributed. EXP goes to the party that defeats the boss. And whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?"

The populated Amphitheatre was entirely silent. This must have indicated that the crowd was agreeing and accepting Diabel's terms of the raid.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. Dismissed!"

I noticed the robed figure known as Asuna was getting ready to leave, out of the corner of my eye. Quickly, I stood to follow her and was immediately stopped by a hand grabbing my elbow. I swirled around, yanking it out of Kirito's grasp and glared at him. "What was that for?" I growled, surprising myself by the fierceness of my annoyance at being stopped.

"I need to talk to you, Sano." Kirito replied, giving me that calm smile of his. It made me want to punch him.

"About what?"

Kirito rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture at my question. He must have noticed my annoyance because his entire demeanor suddenly took on a more serious note. "Why did you want to join our party? I saw you down there sitting with Egil. What provoked you to come up here?" He inquired, his eyes narrowing in suspicion to my motives.

My blank mask slide right back into place, the desire to follow Asuna and talk to her, gone. "My reasons are my own." I clarified, anger being to stir within me. It was none of his business why I chose to join his group.

"Then how can I trust you?"

I was tempted to ignore his question. There was no real reason for him to trust me. We were absolute strangers in a world where virtual death meant true death. Although it was possible to fight as a solo player for many floors, it would become impossible to progress on the upper flowers without a party or those you can trust. I had no desire to remain in a party or join a guild. However, it would be nice to have people I could trust not to kill me in my sleep. I turned away from him, attempting to hide the indecision and uncertainty in my blue eyes.

"The answer is you can't. It is up to you if you can trust me, Kirito." I whispered quietly, deciding I had no desire to await his answer. I walked away, ascending up the stairs and out of the Amphitheatre without another word.


End file.
